


Meant To Be

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 04:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Slightly based on @/reindeerene piece for @/thestarsalignklancezine.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

It's the perfect evening.

Cuddling together with some hot chocolate, under a soft and warm blanket and simply listening and staring as the rain pours.

The chair swings a little back and forth, enough to lull Lance to sleep next to him, head on Keith's shoulder and a content smile on his face.

After all the strife, after all the losses and pain they went through, they finally have their moment of peace together in the future Keith once saw but didn't believe.

This exact moment, a scenario of dejá-vù that has his heart swelling within his chest, had been a dream he fought so hard for. 

Even when Lance's heart was settled in someone else, he fought for the possibility of Lance having this moment. Whether with him, with Allura or with someone else, Keith would always try to give him happiness.

Because Lance deserves it. 

He always did.

Thunder rumbles in the distance and Lance shifts next to him. Keith turns his head slightly to the side, squishing his cheek against the top of Lance's head and observes the way his eyelids flutter with the sound, how his brows knit together as he scrunches his nose, lips puckered and his leg spasms a little.

Keith smiles, one hand coming up from his warm mug to brush light fingers against his temple. 

A flash of lightning blinds him momentarily and for a second Keith goes back in time to that space whale where past and future played tricks with his present.

Wishes and dreams all tangled in visions that he was forced to witness without proof of their reliability.

They gave him hope, something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

But they also gave him a sense of false hope for how could that be real?

"Mmm," Lance mumbles next to him and Keith snaps back to the present. This present. This reality. The one he didn't believe he was destined to. "This is cosy."

"You're awake?" Keith asks.

"Thunder woke me," Lance yawns, opening one eye and looking up at Keith. He smiles a little groggy and snuggles a tiny bit closer to Keith, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Um… This feels familiar. Being with you like this."

"We do this every evening Lance," Keith replies, his heart skipping a dangerous beat. 

"I mean, this feels… so right," Lance continues, eyes looking up at the cloudy skies and gleaming as he speaks. "As if it was meant to be."

Another flash of lightning and Keith is remembering all the images of an uncertain future. 

Lance had been in all of them.

"Anyway," Lance's voice brings him back again, that same sense of dejá-vù claiming Keith and washing over him. Lance stretches his arms, yawns tiredly and then turns to him, face radiant and exactly the same as Keith remembers from his vision. Perhaps a little more beautiful. "Let's go to bed. I'm getting sleepy."

And just like in the vision, Keith chuckles and accepts the stretch hand, clasping hands with Lance and letting him pull him up. 

And just like in the vision, Lance kisses him before they go inside, thunder and rain behind them and providing the melody of a dream that was meant to be.


End file.
